Demon's Lake
by altoclefislife
Summary: Hogwarts students are disappearing. Two new teachers. A man who calls himself "The Doctor". Occurrences like no other. A possessed lake. Who's to blame? *OLD STORY*
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: Second fanfiction! Thought I'd try a crossover this time around. Enjoy the prologue.

Harry looked outside.

It was about midnight at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and Harry Potter couldn't sleep.

The lake was shining brightly and it was making it hard to sleep for him. Ron and the others in the boy's dorm were sleeping just fine. He wasn't.

But it wasn't just that.

His scar hurt.

It hurt terribly and he was hoping Voldemort wasn't nearby.

But this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: A Possessed Lake

Chapter 2: The Doctor

The next day, Hermione was looking for Autumn, before coming to the conclusion that she was gone. She told Harry about it.  
"Y'know, Ron went missing too." Harry said.  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. He was in his bunk last night, but this morning, he wasn't there. I first thought that he went to breakfast, but he usually wakes me up."  
Hermione looked puzzled. So now, people were vanishing from their beds. Great.  
Harry had completely forgotten about the strange people that had appeared last night. He even didn't see the blue box that morning in the common room. But he least expected to see a empty seat at the staff table.  
"What happened to Umbridge?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not sure." Hermione responded.  
"Maybe she quit?"  
"The Ministry forced her to come here. I think she can't just quit."

Several~Hours~Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor and Rose walked to the gargoyle that requested a password to enter Dumbledore's office.  
"Password." The gargoyle said.  
"Doctor, do you know the password?" Rose asked.  
"I think so." He responded.  
"Lemon Drop." The Doctor tried the password.  
The gargoyle stepped out of the way to allow them a staircase to walk up. They got up to Dumbledore's office and knocked.  
"Enter." They heard Dumbledore say.  
They entered the office. The Doctor saw Dumbledore and was immediately ecstatic.  
The Doctor walked over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster Dumbledore! It's a pleasure!" The Doctor said, shaking his hand.  
"Ah, Doctor. My old friend! Where has the time gone?" Dumbledore said.  
"It hasn't gone anywhere. Just the time vortex." The Doctor responded.  
"Ah. I forgot! You are a Time Lord. Who's this?" Dumbledore added, referring to Rose.  
"Rose, this is Dumbledore. Dumbledore, this is Rose Marion Tyler."  
"You didn't have to say my whole name!" Rose said. She was blushing.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose." Dumbledore said.  
"So, you sent me a message through my psychic paper. What do you need, old friend?" The Doctor said.  
"I have a open position, and I thought you would like to have it."  
"What is it in?"  
"Defense against the dark arts. I haven't been able to keep someone in that position for more than one year ever since Harry Potter came."  
"Is Voldemort back?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes. He returned last year. Barty Crouch Jr did too." Dumbledore responded.  
"But he got the dementor's kiss. It should have killed him dead."  
"He survived. But we took care of him."  
"He'll do it." Rose said and smiled.

A/N: Reviews are like having a marathon of good songs come on the radio!


	3. Chapter 2: The Doctor

Chapter 3: The angels

"Good morning class!"  
The Doctor happily said. He observed the class and didn't notice some of the girls looking at him dreamily.  
"So, Defense against the dark arts, eh? I'm professor Smith, and this is my assistant, Mistress Tyler."  
The class looked unenthusiastic.  
"Well, the previous professor ran away overnight and they hired me in her place."  
The class looked bored now.  
"Okay,so can somebody tell me what a Weeping Angel is?"  
Everyone looked at Hermione for a answer, but she looked as perplexed as the rest of the class.  
"Well, what a gap in your education! Okay, so, a Weeping Angel is a stone angel that can transport a person to another time and place forever. Which is why I always say, Don't Blink."  
He had the class intrigued now.  
"Sir?" Hermione raised her hand. "Why do the Angels do this?"  
"They feast on people's potential in life. So, take this for example. Someone gets touched by a angel. Their timeline will be erased from the time they were born, to the time they die. But you are taken at your current age, to a new time and place. You live the rest of your life there and you can't go back."  
The bell rang and the class groaned. This was the one class that just got interesting.  
The students cleaned up their areas and left the classroom. Rose was staring at the lake.  
"Rose? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, but look at the lake."  
The Doctor looked out to the lake. It was shining brightly, even in broad daylight.  
"The lake shouldn't be doing that." The Doctor said.  
"What's wrong with it? Do you know?"  
"Nope. I think I will go scan it and test it at lunch. I'll tell you the results later."

Altoclefislife~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs on their way to Care of magical creatures with Hagrid.  
"There's something strange about Professor Smith and Mistress Tyler. Professor Smith doesn't seem human." Harry said.  
"Well, maybe he is a bit peculiar. But I loved his lesson today." Hermione responded.  
Harry didn't respond. He didn't say a word until lunch, when Hermione asked about Ron to Ginny.  
"I haven't seen him today. Harry, do you think he vanished like Autumn?" Ginny asked him.  
"I'm not even sure how Autumn vanished." Harry responded.  
"I think it is the lake." Ginny said. "I've heard that victims were walking down the bank of the lake, and then they vanished."  
"What about Ron though? He was in bed when he went missing." Harry said.  
"Maybe he snuck down." Hermione said.  
"Why would he sneak down at night?" Ginny asked.  
"Harry, did you and Ron go down to the lake the night he vanished?" Hermione asked.  
"No." Harry said.  
"Well, I guess we can talk later. I have to get to class." Hermione said as she grabbed her schoolbag and walked off.

 _Meanwhile_ , _by_ _the_ _lake_

The Doctor scanned the lake with his sonic screwdriver.  
"Strange readings." The Doctor mumbled.  
" _Demons_?"  
" _No._ _I_ _killed_ _them_ _all._ "  
He pulled out a test tube. He quickly got a sample of the water and capped it. He ran back to the castle.  
He got up to his classroom to find Rose, sipping pumpkin juice and eating some soup in a cup.  
"What did you find?" She asked.  
"Well, my sonic screwdriver was getting some strange readings, so I thought I would just test some water out." He responded.  
He held the tube up to the light. It was muggy and looked black. But when he brought it down from the light, it went back to shiny.  
"I'll have the TARDIS analyze it." The Doctor said as he walked off to the TARDIS.

 _A_ _few_ _hours_ _later_

The Doctor finished teaching his last class of the day and, once they walked out, the Doctor made a mad dash to the TARDIS.  
"Rose! The testing is finished."  
Rose came into the TARDIS and stood next to the Doctor.  
"What are the results?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor's face went dark. "Lake Demons."

A/N: As far as I know, I made up "Lake Demons." Reviews make my day brighter!


	4. Chapter 3: The Angels

Chapter 3: The angels

"Good morning class!"  
The Doctor happily said. He observed the class and didn't notice some of the girls looking at him dreamily.  
"So, Defense against the dark arts, eh? I'm professor Smith, and this is my assistant, Mistress Tyler."  
The class looked unenthusiastic.  
"Well, the previous professor ran away overnight and they hired me in her place."  
The class looked bored now.  
"Okay,so can somebody tell me what a Weeping Angel is?"  
Everyone looked at Hermione for a answer, but she looked as perplexed as the rest of the class.  
"Well, what a gap in your education! Okay, so, a Weeping Angel is a stone angel that can transport a person to another time and place forever. Which is why I always say, Don't Blink."  
He had the class intrigued now.  
"Sir?" Hermione raised her hand. "Why do the Angels do this?"  
"They feast on people's potential in life. So, take this for example. Someone gets touched by a angel. Their timeline will be erased from the time they were born, to the time they die. But you are taken at your current age, to a new time and place. You live the rest of your life there and you can't go back."  
The bell rang and the class groaned. This was the one class that just got interesting.  
The students cleaned up their areas and left the classroom. Rose was staring at the lake.  
"Rose? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, but look at the lake."  
The Doctor looked out to the lake. It was shining brightly, even in broad daylight.  
"The lake shouldn't be doing that." The Doctor said.  
"What's wrong with it? Do you know?"  
"Nope. I think I will go scan it and test it at lunch. I'll tell you the results later."

Altoclefislife~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs on their way to Care of magical creatures with Hagrid.  
"There's something strange about Professor Smith and Mistress Tyler. Professor Smith doesn't seem human." Harry said.  
"Well, maybe he is a bit peculiar. But I loved his lesson today." Hermione responded.  
Harry didn't respond. He didn't say a word until lunch, when Hermione asked about Ron to Ginny.  
"I haven't seen him today. Harry, do you think he dissapeered like Autumn?" Ginny asked him.  
"I'm not even sure how Autumn dissapeered." Harry responded.  
"I think it is the lake." Ginny said. "I've heard that victims were walking down the bank of the lake, and then they dissapeered."  
"What about Ron though? He was in bed when he went missing." Harry said.  
"Maybe he snuck down." Hermione said.  
"Why would he sneak down at night?" Ginny asked.  
"Harry, did you and Ron go down to the lake the night he dissapeered?" Hermione asked.  
"No." Harry said.  
"Well, I guess we can talk later. I have to get to class." Hermione said as she grabbed her schoolbag and walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ , _by_ _the_ _lake_

The Doctor scanned the lake with his sonic screwdriver.  
"Strange readings." The Doctor mumbled.  
" _Demons_?"  
" _No._ _I_ _killed_ _them_ _all._ "  
He pulled out a test tube. He quickly got a sample of the water and capped it. He ran back to the castle.  
He got up to his classroom to find Rose, sipping pumpkin juice and eating some soup in a cup.  
"What did you find?" She asked.  
"Well, my sonic screwdriver was getting some strange readings, so I thought I would just test some water out." He responded.  
He held the tube up to the light. It was muggy and looked black. But when he brought it down from the light, it went back to shiny.  
"I'll have the TARDIS analyze it." The Doctor said as he walked off to the TARDIS.

* * *

 _A_ _few_ _hours_ _later_

The Doctor finished teaching his last class of the day and, once they walked out, the Doctor made a mad dash to the TARDIS.  
"Rose! The testing is finished."  
Rose came into the TARDIS and stood next to the Doctor.  
"What are the results?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor's face went dark. "Lake Demons."

A/N: As far as I know, I made up "Lake Demons." Reviews make my day brighter!


	5. Chapter 4: Destroyed

Chapter 4: Destroyed

"Lake Demons? Those can't exist." Rose said.  
"They shouldn't. I thought I destroyed them years ago." The Doctor responded.  
"Well, what do they look like?"  
"Well, erm, Lake Demons."  
"Oh, come on. You can do better than that."  
"Well, I've never actually seen them before."  
The Doctor walked to the door of the TARDIS.  
"I have to inform Dumbledore about this." He said.  
Rose followed him to Dumbledore's office.  
"Doctor. How was your first day?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Fine. But I have more important matters to discuss with you." The Doctor said.  
"What is it?"  
"Lake Demons."  
"No. You destroyed them."  
"That's what I thought. But I was wrong."  
Dumbledore stood up and walked to the door.  
"Show me." He said.  
The Doctor nodded and walked off, Rose behind them. They reached the lake.  
"I don't see anything." Dumbledore said.  
"They only show themselves by the shine of the lake. They make it look nice to swim in and they take you." The Doctor responded.  
"I've seen students being taken off the bank of the lake, though." Rose said.  
"Really? They got stronger." The Doctor said.  
"But how?" Rose asked.  
"I'm not sure." The Doctor said.  
They all looked down at the lake and noticed the water was starting to slosh around.  
"Doctor, why is the lake doing that?" Rose asked.  
"The Demons are about to take us. Run!" The Doctor said.  
They got back to the castle and went their separate ways. The Doctor went back up to his classroom and Rose followed.  
"What can we do about the Demons?" Rose asked.  
"Well, I'll have to remember how I did it the first time." He responded.  
"The first time?"  
"Well, in my ninth regeneration,before I met you, Lake Demons were taking over all the planets with water sources. Then I somehow managed to destroy their kind from doing any more harm. But I've never seen them be this powerful. How did they get more power after I destroyed them?"  
"Well, you need to think, Doctor. I'll leave you to it."  
"Don't go by the lake, Rose."  
But she was already gone.

In the great hall...

Hermione sat waiting for Harry to come down for dinner. But while waiting, she looked at the staff table.  
Everyone was there, except for professor Smith. His assistant was there, though.  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione.  
"Have you heard anything about the disappearances?" Ginny asked.  
"No. What about you?" Hermione responded.  
"Well, I think I found something." Ginny said.  
"What did you find?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione.  
"Well, I overheard Professor Smith and Mistress Tyler talking about something called 'Lake Demons.' "  
"Lake Demons?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yeah. I'm not sure what they are."Ginny responded.  
"Well, that's strange. The lake was the most normal thing here." Harry said. "Not that I like normal."  
The food appeared, and they started eating. The three didn't say a word until dessert.  
"What do you suppose these Lake Demons are doing?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe Professor Smith knows about them. He seems to know everything that's out of the ordinary." Ginny said.  
"I'll ask him tomorrow." Hermione said.  
There were a few girls giggling about something near the group.  
Dinner ended with Dumbledore saying not to go near or in the lake. After that announcement, he sent them to their common rooms.  
After getting some homework done at about midnight, Harry tried going to bed. He found he couldn't sleep again. He went back down to the common room and looked at the lake. It looked like a beacon of light from where he was. But he didn't notice the crashing sound outside and the crash of a person falling.

A/N: Reviews are like having a marathon of good songs come on the radio station!


	6. Chapter 5: Dalek

Chapter 5: Dalek

Rose Tyler couldn't believe her eyes.

A Dalek stood right in front of her.

"EXTERMINATE!" It yelled in it's metallic voice.  
Rose dropped the books she was holding. It came right at her.  
"Oh, you won't want to exterminate me, now. No no, you don't want to mess with my designated driver." Rose said. She fell to the ground as the Dalek got closer.  
"Extermination is required for the Dark Lord."  
"You don't mean.."  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
Rose felt her heart pounding in her chest. _The_ _Daleks_ _and_ _Voldemort?_ _I've_ _gotta_ _tell_ _the_ _Doctor._ Rose thought.  
She got up and slowly walked away in case the Dalek shot at her.  
Once she got out of the sights of the Dalek, she ran to the Doctor's classroom.  
She found him sitting at his desk, head in his hands.  
"It just doesn't make sense!" The Doctor explained.  
"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked.  
"The Lake Demons! They just appeared and I thought I destroyed them!" The Doctor said.  
"Well, I don't think this will help, but I found a Dalek."  
The Doctor looked up.  
"No. No, they can't be. I exiled them all from Hogwarts."  
"Well, it threatened me, and said, "Extermination is required for the Dark Lord"."  
The Doctor's eyes widened.  
"No, not Voldemort."  
"Well, I think that's what the Dalek meant, especially when it yelled VOLDE..."  
The Doctor ran up and placed his hand over Rose's mouth.  
"Shh! You don't want to wake up the whole school!"  
Rose stepped back.  
"Did you get those books I wanted?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, but..."  
"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
The Doctor ran to the door and left the room, leaving Rose slightly dumbfounded.  
"AHHH!"  
The Doctor found the Dalek and was noticed.  
"The oncoming storm. We knew you were here. The Dark Lord wants your life." The Dalek said.


	7. Chapter 6: All he wants

Chapter 6: All he wants

"Voldemort wants me? The Dark Lord wants me?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, Doctor." The Dalek responded.  
 _Come_ _with_ _me._  
The Doctor looked around for the voice that just spoke.  
No, it can't be.  
Not him.  
All the Doctor did was run.  
He ran right to the forbidden forest and knew that it was him.  
Voldemort.  
He had to protect Rose, so that's why he ran.

At~Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose stood, looking at the Dalek, wanting to crush it with something for making the Doctor run away.  
But was it the Dalek that made him run?  
Rose went to Dumbledore's office, but found nobody there.  
"Guess he went to bed." Rose whispered.  
But she didn't expect to find a sledgehammer in his office. She picked it up and found the Dalek.  
"I don't know what you did to him, but you will pay for this!" Rose shouted.  
She was about to start hitting it when she stopped. She couldn't.  
She remembered the first time she saw a Dalek. With her first Doctor.  
She ran to the forest.  
She needed to find the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 7: Find Him

Chapter 7: Find him

Rose ran hard across the courtyard to the forbidden forest. She hoped she would find him soon and then be able to go back to the castle. She had two days to find him before class started for the week.  
Rose ran around the forest for about four hours. She went to her private room and flopped onto her bed.  
She thought about the Doctor.  
 _Why_ _did_ _he_ _run_ _away_?  
 _Was_ _it_ _the_ _Dalek_?  
But how would she know? All she could do now was hope he wasn't dead or he had to regenerate.  
Wait.  
He could regenerate.  
She didn't want that. That just made her want to find him even more.  
 _I_ _hope_ _he's_ _okay_.

-  
 _Meanwhile_ _in_ _the_ _forest_

The Doctor had found a clearing in the middle of the forest. This, is where he decided to sleep for the night. And in the morning, he would continue running.  
He closed his swollen eyes and leaned against a tree. He sat down by it and fell asleep.

-  
 _Back_ _at_ _Hogwarts._.. _the_ _next_ _day_...

Rose woke up with a start. She swore she heard the Doctor's voice. But then she remembered yesterday and how he ran.  
After breakfast, she set off again, taking some provisions in case.  
She had already made arrangements with Dumbledore and told him about the Doctor's run.  
He said he would find a sub for the Doctor so his class wouldn't be cancelled.  
So, with everything set up, Rose Tyler set off to find her companion, hopefully before he regenerates.

A/N: I hope y'all are reading this craziness. Although by all the emails I get the day after I upload a chapter, I think you do. So, thanks so much for all the enjoyment. For me, it's hard to believe since this is my second fanfiction. Well, thanks. And now that I've said a full - blown speech, see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: The Hunt for Him

Chapter 8: The hunt for him

A/N: Disclaimer: I sure do wish I owned Doctor Who and Harry Potter, otherwise I'd be rich. But since I don't, I write Fanfiction. That's what we all do, frankly. Well, now the chapter!

 _Deep_ _in_ _the_ _forbidden_ _forest_...

The Doctor woke up.  
He opened his eyes and sat up. He got up and decided to keep running.  
He ran for another hour or so before he decided that he was hungry. He checked his pockets for something to eat but was unsuccessful. He then decided to search for berries and fruit.  
His search only turned up a few blueberries, a rotten apple, and a pear.  
"Stupid pears." He mumbled.  
He ate what little he had, (other than the pear and the apple), and continued on.

Rose followed the trainer tracks to find him. Luckily,the muddy ground made it easier to hunt for him.  
Rose pulled out a granola bar for her to eat. She drank some water as she continued on.  
She knew he was close.  
-

 _Find_ _me_ , _Doctor._

Voldemort continued to curse his mind. The Doctor wanted it to stop so he could go back to Rose.  
Although he wasn't expecting finding the edge of the forest. He came across a little cottage surrounded by crops and fruit trees. But that was all he saw before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9: Grimmuald Place

Chapter 9: Grimmald Place

The Doctor woke up in a bed and was surrounded by children, something he was not expecting.  
"Um, hello." He said.  
"Mum! He's awake!" A boy with flaming red hair said. But frankly, they all looked the same.  
"Oh, good!" A female voice yelled from downstairs.  
Thumping was heard from the stairway and a head appeared from the doorway.  
"Hello dear! I hope you feel better!" She said. "I'm Molly Weasley, by the way." She continued.  
"I'm the Doctor."  
"My, you're thin. You must be starving. I'll get you something to eat. Goddess knows how long you have been in that forest."  
Everybody left the room and the Doctor looked around the room he was in.  
It was white, with a brown dresser. Moving pictures and all.  
He looked at the ceiling, that appeared to be falling in on itself.  
 _Molly_ _Weasley_.. _The_ _Burrow_! _I'm_ _in_ _the_ _Burrow_! _Or_ _Grimmald_ _place_. The Doctor thought.  
"Doctor?"  
"Rose?"  
Rose's head appeared from the doorway.  
"Doctor! You're okay! I was so worried about you and then the Christmas break started and..I was so worried about you!" Rose said as she rushed over to the bed and hugged the Doctor.  
"How did I get here?" The Doctor asked.  
"Well, I got on the Hogwarts express in hopes of finding you, and I saw you faint. The express stopped and the Weasley twins helped me put you on the train. Then, Mrs Weasley offered to take us in since we had nowhere else to go."  
"Rose Tyler, you're a star."  
"But, why did you run?"  
"What?"  
"When you saw that Dalek, you ran away. Why did you?"  
"Well, you know me and Daleks. Always at war with each other."  
"But you don't just run from a Dalek. It didn't even say a word to you."  
Luckily, Mrs Weasley came in with a steaming bowl of stew with a chunk of bread.  
"Here you are, dear. This is probably your first proper meal in a while now." Mrs Weasley said.  
The Doctor took it and tucked in.  
"Mmm.. thanks Mrs Weasley." The Doctor said.  
"Your welcome dear." She responded as she left the room.  
As the Doctor ate, Rose filled him in on everything else that happened when he ran off.

 _Several_ _Hours_ _later_

The Doctor yawned.  
Rose had told him so much about her experience of his run. It had to be at least nine to midnight, and Rose showed no sign of stopping.  
"And then, Dumbledore said to attack the zygon,and.. Doctor, oh.."  
The Doctor had fallen asleep.  
"Goodnight." She said as she left the room.

A/N: I thought that somewhere in Grimmald Place there had to be a painted room that didn't look like a old grimy castle. So yeah. Chapter 10 out soon!


	11. Chapter 10: She's Gone

Chapter 10: She's gone

Christmas was over.  
They were all back at Hogwarts, and students were still dissapeering.  
The number of dissapeering students had decreased during the winter months as snow fell, but with it melting students were going outside more and by the lake. But Dumbledore continued to give out warnings, yet nobody listened other than Hermione, of course.  
But the school was loving the Doctor's lessons. The first years had nightmares about the Slitheen, the second years had fears of their friends being zygons, and every year from third was intrigued by the Daleks.  
"Today's lesson, the Daleks." The Doctor said with a dark tone in his voice.  
"The Daleks are war machines from the planet Skaro. Created by mad genius Davros, who I'd like to mention is another one of my enemies, during Skaro's war with Thals, they are metal war machines with a squishy kaled mutant inside, and they want everything that is non - Dalek exterminated." The Doctor said to the class of intrigued looking students. Hermione raised her hand.  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
"Do these Daleks have any weaknesses? And what do they look like?"  
"Well, Daleks look like.." The Doctor drew a picture of one on a piece of parchment. "This. Pass this around. And yes, Miss Granger, Daleks do have weaknesses. One of their biggest is their eye. It's the part on the top by their light things. Try bashing it or throw something at it. But be careful! They shoot from the whisk looking part. And the sink plunger thing is a manipulator that can suck all the moisture out of you body. So be ready to run around these treacherous aliens."  
The bell rang and everyone filed out of the room.  
The Doctor walked to his desk.  
Rose had dissapeered.  
She had run off the night before and hadn't been back. Oh, how he hoped she didn't go near the lake.

 _In_ _the_ _Lake_

Rose's head bobbed up and down with the movement of the water. She and Ron, Autumn and Carrie May, and several other students were trapped in the dirty waters of the possessed lake. Strong vines kept them from floating up.  
A growl was heard and a Lake Demon swam up.  
"The Doctor's friend goes first."

A/N: Next chapter soon!


	12. Chapter 11: Finding Out

Chapter 11: Finding out

A/N: I'm running out of good chapter names, but luckily, only a few chapters left! I guess I should do this now since I haven't in a while...

Disclaimer: I don't own the BBC that owns Doctor Who, and I don't own Harry Potter, who is owned by 15 million people. But I do own a Carrie Underwood album!

"Professor Smith!"

Harry came bursting into the Doctor's classroom after dinner.

"Yes, Harry?"  
"I found Mistress Tyler. I saw her go in."  
The Doctor ran to the door. He had to save Rose.

When the Doctor got to the lake, he took off his trainers and knew what he had to do.

Jump in.

A/N: Hehehe...


	13. Chapter 12: Voldemort

Chapter 12: Voldemort

He jumped in the lake.

Harry ran up to the lake.  
"Doctor, no!" Harry shouted.  
But it was too late. The Doctor was already in the possessed lake.

 _In_ _the_ _lake_

The Doctor started using his respiratory bypass ability to stay under longer.

 _Where_ _are_ _the_ _Lake_ _Demons_? The Doctor wondered.

The lake's water was dirty and smelled of dead fish. The green water made it almost impossible to see in, but then he saw Rose, suspended in the water.  
 _Rose_.  
But then he saw a dark figure float torward her. He looked at the figure.  
 _Lake_ _Demon_.  
"Ah, Doctor. I knew I'd see you at some point."  
 _Voldemort_.

A/N: Okay, that was better than the previous chapter. Sorry about that one. It had to be at least 100 words. Like the prologue that was 87. I still have no idea how I did that. Well, only a few chapters left! Later y'all!


	14. Chapter 13: The Doctor and Voldemort

Chapter 13: The Doctor, Rose, and Voldemort (and a Dalek, for good measure).

A/N: Okay, so the chapter title is longer here since I couldn't put the full name of the chapter on the story navigation. But the title above is the actual title for the story. Just thought I'd clear that up! And now, onto the story!

The Doctor felt the need for air, and he just had to go back to dry land to get it. The respiratory bypass system was failing and his lungs exploded. He went back up.  
He got to dry land and rolled on the grass.  
His suit was covered in grass and mud. He closed his eyes and rolled over.  
The night was pitch black, other than Hagrid's hut. He heard the loud thumping of Hagrid's feet running torward him. He felt Hagrid pick him up, and carry him to his bright, warm hut.  
He heard Harry and Hermione talking to him about something, but he was coming in and out of consciousness. But soon he was out cold.

《》《》《》《》《《》《》》《《》《《》《

 _Harry's_ _P.O.V_

After watching the Doctor go into the lake, Harry ran to Hagrid's hut to get help.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled frantically.  
"Yes, 'arry?" Hagrid asked, looking at his young friend.  
"The Doctor went in the lake and I need help getting him out!"  
Hagrid thought for a moment.  
"Maybe he went down there for a reason. He knows what he's doing, 'arry. I'll watch for him to come out. Don't worry." Hagrid said.  
Harry said goodbye to Hagrid and set off to find Hermione. When he came back in, he saw that dinner was about to start. He found Hermione and Ginny, and walked over to them. He sat down next to Hermione.  
"Hi Harry. Where were you? You went to tell Professor Smith something and we didn't see you again."  
"He went in."  
"Who went in?"  
"Professor Smith. The lake."  
"I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing." Hermione responded.  
"Well, we don't know that. Remember? That lake is possessed." Ginny reasoned.  
"Yeah. But he knows so much. He should know what he's doing." Harry said.  
The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Hagrid came in and motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow.  
"E' rolled outta the lake." Hagrid said, walking over to the spot he rolled out of.  
Hermione gasped at his condition. He was coughing up water and blood. His suit was soaking wet with mud visible. His shoes were in the same place he left him and Hermione went to grab them. Hagrid picked him up and felt him shiver.  
"He must be sick. Nobody can survive being in a haunted lake for how long he was down there." Hermione reasoned.  
'E's shivering." Hagrid said, looking at the form in his arms.  
Hagrid started walking to his hut with Harry and Hermione in tow.  
"Shouldn't we take him to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.  
"Maybe later." Hagrid responded. "Want to 'least warm 'im up."  
When they got to his hut, they got the fire going stronger and placed the shivering Time Lord in front of the fire. They put a blanket on his small frame to help warm him more. His shivering decreased a considerable amount with the added warmth.  
"We can take 'im." Hagrid said.  
Hagrid scooped up the Doctor, leaving the blanket on him and took him to Madame Pomfrey.

 _End_ _of_ _Harry's_ _P.O.V_

The Doctor woke up in the hospital wing with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny standing over his bed. Madame Pomfrey came over after seeing his brown orbs open.  
"Ah, professor! You're awake. You've been asleep for almost three days, so you must be starving. I'll go get you something to eat. Take this." Madame Pomfrey said, motioning to a flask by his bed.  
The Doctor picked up the flask and drank its contents. He shuttered at the taste of the substance.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. I just got a little sick, that's all." He responded.  
"What did you see down there?" Harry asked.  
"I saw..." Madame Pomfrey came up with a bowl of stew.  
"Why are you disturbing your sick professor? Go!" Madame Pomfrey said angrily at the group surrounding the Doctor's bed.  
Madame Pomfrey sat on the Doctor's bed and held a spoonful of stew to his lips. He tensed up.  
"It's alright." Madame Pomfrey said. "I know what you did."  
 _Oh_ _no._ the Doctor thought as he accepted the spoonful. _She_ _knows_ _my_ _plan._ _Nobody_ _can_ _know_ _my_ _plan._ _I'm_ _dead._  
"You went to see what was possessing the lake." Madame Pomfrey said, offering another spoonful of stew.  
 _Good._ The Doctor thought, accepting the spoonful. _She_ _doesn't_ _know_ _my_ _plan_.  
Madame Pomfrey handed him the bowl and spoon.  
"Eat the rest of your soup. You certainly could use the calories." Madame Pomfrey said as she got up and walked over to another bed and scolded another patient for not taking his boil - away potion.  
The Doctor leaned his head back, remembering what he saw in the lake. Questions that even he couldn't answer ran through his mind. _Were_ _they_ _alive_? _Why_ _do_ _the_ _Demons_ _want_ _them_? _Is_ _it_ _something_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _me_? He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling. Could he save them? Nobody knew.  
And the scariest thing?

Not even the Doctor knew.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts by a shriek and clattering.

A Dalek appeared.

A/N: The next chapter will focus on the lake Demons and their partners in crime. So, the chapter after next will focus on the Dalek.


	15. Chapter 14: The Demons

Chapter 14: The Demons

"Ah, the Doctor's little friend is quite beautiful."  
"Oh, shut up, Demon Lay. We have more important matters than finding your next girlfriend." Demon Fa said.  
Rose's head bobbed up and down with the water.  
"Demon Lay! Demon Fa!" A Demon came swimming up to them.  
"What is it, Demon Fey?" Demon Fa asked.  
"I saw the Time Lord." Demon Fey said, out of breath.  
Demon Lay put a tentacle over his mouth.  
"Lay, calm down. Fey, take me to him."  
"I can't."  
"What?"  
"I can't take you to the Time Lord."  
"Why?"  
"He - He got away."  
"He WHAT!?"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"What did we say about letting people get away?"  
Demon Fey swam back a bit and looked at the sandy ground.  
"Voldemort's gonna kill us! Literally!" Demon Lay said out of nowhere.  
"The Time Lord is necessary for the completion of this mission. You destroyed our one chance to get him! You blew it!" Demon Fa yelled.  
Voldemort's snake, Nagini slithered up to the quarreling Demons as Voldemort materialized in front of them.  
"Instead of the Time Lord, get me the Potter boy."  
"Dark Lord! We acknowledge your appearance."  
The Demons bowed for the Dark Lord and got down on one tentacle.  
"Good. Now, tell me about this Time Lord you want."


	16. Chapter 15: Captured

Chapter 15: Captured

"We require the Doctor!" A Dalek said, coming into the hospital wing.  
The Doctor got out of his bed. He walked to the Dalek.  
"Professor Smith! What are you doing?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
"Trust me. I have to do this." The Doctor said, walking to the Dalek.  
"I'm the Doctor. What do you want?"  
"You and Rose Tyler."  
"Well, good luck finding Rose. 'Cause word has it she's not here."  
"You will come. The Dark Lord wants your life."  
"Well, allons-y then."

A/N: Hehehe...


	17. Chapter 16: Questions and answers

Chapter 16: Questions and answers

A/N: I had SERIOUS writer's block on chapter 15, so maybe 16 won't be so bad...

The Doctor was being led back to the lake with the Dalek behind him, making sure the Doctor wouldn't run off.  
The Dalek chanted 'Voldemort' as he took the Doctor to a dark cave in the forbidden forest. It had a pool of water in it. But he wasn't expecting a Lake Demon to appear, holding Rose's head with a piece of seaweed that was wrapped around her neck like a dog collar.  
"Rose." He looked at his companion. "This is against the Shadow proclamation."  
"It's always about the Shadow proclamation!" Demon Lay said, pulling up Ron Weasey.  
"Why?" The Doctor asked. "Why are you taking innocent people and 'drowning' them?"  
"Because..."


	18. Chapter 17: Voldemort returns

Chapter 17: Voldemort returns

A/N: I've gotten a lot of comments asking questions about how long this story will be, etc. So I thought I would answer some.  
Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I've probably finished the story by the time I would've posted this, but it could be 20 chapters!  
Guest (Tom) : Yeah. I guess I am moving too fast, but by now I think I have hit the climax area and the story should go slower in a few chapters.  
Okay, if you have a question, I will be happy to answer it, either this way or by PM if you have a account. Onto the chapter!

"Because we want you, Doctor." Voldemort appeared.  
"And Potter." Demon Fey said.  
"So," the Doctor began. "You went to all this trouble taking students and a professor, made them sleep, and are threatening to kill them. Now that, is brilliant."  
"The Dark Lord commanded it." Demon La said.  
The Doctor snorted. "Voldemort? What a treat! This, this is just exciting. The Lake Demons, a Dalek, and Voldemort! How brilliant."  
"You should be frightened! Not excited." Demon Lay said.  
"That, Demon, was sarcasm."  
The Doctor looked at Voldemort.  
"I know what you want." The Doctor said, walking up to the ghost - like figure.  
"Potter." Voldemort and the Doctor said in unison.  
"I won't let you have him."  
"I know you won't, Time Lord. I know your strengths. I know your weaknesses. And one of your strengths, is something I despise."  
The Doctor stared at Voldemort as if they were the only two things in the cavern.

The Oncoming storm flared in the Doctor's eyes.

He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver.

And set it to the highest frequency.

He held it up in the air.

"I bid you farewell, Demons, Dalek, and Voldemort."

And he pushed the button.


	19. Chapter 18: The minds of the forgotten

Chapter 18: The minds of the forgotten

A/N: This will basically be a chapter about what's going on with the presumed dead. So Rose, and Ron. People who are victims of the lake. OCs are featured in this chapter!

~Doctor who and Harry Potter~

Rose looked at the people in the white room with her.  
Ron (who was taken last), Autumn May, Alice May, and Dana Cooper (who liked being called Coop).

"Why are we here?" Coop said, looking at Rose.  
"I think it's Professor Smith. He's gonna save us." Rose said.  
"But, what's so great about Professor Smith? Why is he so amazing?" Asked Alice.  
"He's a doctor. But not just a doctor, he's the Doctor." Rose said.  
"But what does that mean? You're confusing us, Rose!" Autumn said.  
"Kids, let me tell you a story." Rose said.  
Rose told them about the game station. The end of the world. The day he changed. And New Earth.  
"And now we're here. His name isn't Professor John Smith, his name is the Doctor." Rose said. Ron was wide - eyed, Autumn and Alice were crying on each other's shoulders, and Coop had a hand over her mouth.  
Ron spoke first. "Professor Smith is called 'the Doctor'?"  
"Yes. Better yet, he's my Doctor." Rose said proudly.  
"He has a time machine that's smaller on the outside, and bigger on the inside?" Alice asked.  
"Yes. It's one of the best things about the Doctor." Rose responded.  
"Tell us more!" Coop said.  
"Alright, I'll tell you his names."  
Rose told them about the 'Oncoming Storm', and, 'The Destroyer of worlds'.  
"He has many names, but 'The Doctor' is well-known." Rose said.  
"And, you're sure he will save us?" Autumn asked with worry.  
"I'm sure. And if he does, then I'm gonna call him, 'The Madman with a box'."

A/N: We shall find out what happens to Voldemort and friends. And the Doctor. And maybe Rose? We'll see...


	20. Chapter 19: It's over, Voldemort

Chapter 19: It's over, Voldemort

A/N: The story will wind down after this chapter. We have hit the climax!

A fire erupted from a pile of hay and dry grass.  
Pieces of cave flew into bits and fell.  
The Doctor was trapping them in a rocky prison.  
The Doctor had run out of the cave, but only had a few scratches and bruises. A fresh scar and a torn suit added to the many he already had.  
He looked at where the cave once stood.  
Then,  
He remembered.  
He went to find help, but remembered that he could levitate rocks with the sonic.  
He found all the missing students and Rose. But now, he needed help carrying them up to the hospital wing. He found Harry, Hermione, and a few others to help.  
He led them to the edge of the forest and that's when Hagrid showed up.  
"Ah! Hagrid! Just the giant I needed. We need to take these students and Mistress up to the hospital wing."  
"Of course, Professor!" Hagrid said a little bit too enthusiastic.  
Rose and the others were carried up to the hospital wing, Harry and Hermione following.  
"Professor! You saved them!" Madame Pomfrey said as Hagrid and the Doctor came in.  
"I just got them out of harm's way. You're gonna have to do the saving." The Doctor said as he put Rose down on a bed.  
Hagrid started placing Alice, Autumn, Ron, and Coop on beds.  
"I have to test them. It's gonna take a bit." Madame Pomfrey said.  
The Doctor looked at the five, lying in beds. They looked dead, but he simply nodded.  
"Test away." He said. Then the Doctor left the room.

A/N: Getting SO close to the end! Well, let's hope I didn't kill Rose, Ron, Coop, Alice, and Autumn! We shall see!


	21. Chapter 20: Raxotali 53527

Chapter 20: Raxotali 53527

The Doctor paced his classroom. Harry and Hermione were sitting at desks, watching him.  
"Professor Smith, don't worry. We're worried too." Hermione said.  
"Just call me the Doctor." The Doctor said, continuing to pace.  
The room continued to be silent. Hermione looked at the desk, her hair obstructing her view. Harry was gazing at the TARDIS, which sat behind the mobile blackboard.  
"What's the blue box behind the blackboard?" Harry asked.  
The Doctor looked at him. "The TARDIS. And it's mine."  
"What's in it?" Hermione asked, joining the conversation.  
"Oh," the Doctor walked to the blackboard and pushed it out of the way. "Wanna look?"  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
"But would it be a bit... intimate?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, just go in." The Doctor said.  
Harry and Hermione got up and walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor pushed the door open.  
Harry entered first and looked around the console room in amazement.  
"It's.. it's..." Harry tried to say.  
"Bigger on the inside. I know." The Doctor said as he came into the TARDIS.  
Hermione stepped in and had to run out a few times to take the whole, 'Bigger on the inside' thing.  
"But..These should only exist for tents in the wizarding world." Hermione said.  
"It's Time Lord science!" The Doctor ran around the console.  
"Um, what are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, just taking you for a trip. It will take the tests off of our minds."  
The TARDIS doors closed and the TARDIS began to take off. Harry and Hermione looked very impressed by this discovery of their teacher.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
"Raxotali 53527. With trees that smell like maple syrup and buildings as tall as the sky. Chocolate that melts in your mouth, and, more importantly, adventure!" The Doctor babbled.  
Harry touched one of the corals. Hermione looked like she felt something unusual.  
"Um, Doctor? Is your ship alive?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yes. And she's called the TARDIS." The Doctor responded.  
"Why did you call the ship a 'Her'?" Harry asked.  
"Well, she's a girl." The Doctor responded.  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, I just know it. And.. we're here!"  
"So, 'The Doctor' is your name?" Harry asked.  
"Yes."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Just, 'The Doctor'."  
The Doctor led them down to the doors and took them outside.  
"What happened to your classroom? It just disappeared!" Hermione questioned.  
"We left. Welcome to Raxotali 53527." The Doctor said.  
Harry stepped out and looked around in awe. Hermione was, for once, speechless as she tried to figure out how they had gotten from Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards in Scotland, to a planet far from the milky way galaxy in a matter of seconds.  
"And... this is real, right? You didn't take us to some movie set that happens to be shooting a new alien movie and this is what they came up with?" Hermione finally asked.  
"Yes. This is real. And to prove it..."  
The Doctor led them to the nearest tree and told them to inhale the scent of it deeply.  
"Maple syrup! You weren't lying!" Hermione responded excitedly.  
"Oi! Would I ever lie to you?" The Doctor asked.  
"Why would you? This place is brilliant!" Harry explained.  
The Doctor gave a stupidly large grin and started walking with Harry and Hermione in tow.  
After walking for a bit as the Doctor went on and on about the planet, it was decided that they should return to Hogwarts to see the test results. After getting their minds off of the tests, they had to get back on them.  
And before they left the TARDIS, the Doctor gave them each a TARDIS key.

A/N: Just a filler chapter, but it was fun writing with Harry and Hermione first entering their teacher's big, blue box that was in their classroom for the longest time and going to a distant planet. I also decided that the Doctor during Donna's time as a companion should come out. Well, see you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 21: The wait is over

Chapter 21: The wait is over

A/N: Disclaimer:  
Doctor: altoclefislife does not own Doctor Who or..  
Ron: Harry Potter!  
Doctor: Yeah, what Ron said. Well, let's see if you're dead. Allons-y!  
Ron: I'm dead!?  
Doctor:No! Not yet!  
Ron:That does not make me feel better!

I know, please don't kill me! I just finished reading "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child" last night. If y'all haven't read it yet, I recommend it! There will be no mentions of the cursed child story in this, so don't worry if you haven't read it yet!

Only about four or five chapters left! We're almost there, y'all!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Doctor, Harry, and Hermione walked up to the hospital wing nervously. All they could think is their friends and companion might be dead. Not even the Doctor knew if they were alive.  
They approached the door and the Doctor opened it.  
They saw all but one of the victims in beds. Madame Pomfrey acknowledged their appearance and walked over to them as she wrote something on a clipboard.  
"Coop, Alice, Ron, and Autumn are just fine. But I'm concerned about Rose." Madame Pomfrey said.  
"What's wrong with her?" The Doctor asked.  
Harry and Hermione went off to see their friends and classmates.  
"Her tests turned up that she needed life support." Madame Pomfrey said in a whisper.  
 _Life_ _support_? The Doctor thought. "May I take her to my classroom?"  
"No! I can put her out of her suffering here!"  
"But I need to see her. Maybe I can save her!"  
"Look, I know you're new here and all, but at least one person dies here at Hogwarts each year. You can't change that. Even if you are some kinda alien race that can."  
"Fine then. Do what you must."  
"I'll take her off life support at noon tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey walked away.  
"I think not." The Doctor whispered.


	23. Chapter 22: The plan

Chapter 22: The plan

A/N: OC's in this chapter!

"Okay, so, at midnight, Harry, you will go and distract Madame Pomfrey with a 'hurt' Hermione, while I go and get Rose. Hailey, that's when you come in. You and I will take the medicine that I prepared to Rose and then put her on them. We will then take Rose to my classroom and put her in the blue box behind this blackboard. Got it? Questions? Good!" The Doctor said.  
"But I, oh." Hailey raised her hand and put it back down.  
"Okay, so, be here at eleven. Oh, and here's some teacher notes. These should get you to my classroom. So, if you get caught, show them this and you are in the clear." The Doctor said.  
Hermione raised her hand.  
"Doctor, can you explain the diagram on the chalkboard? It's pretty complicated."  
"Of course, miss Granger. So, you will fake falling down the stairs and Harry will get Madame Pomfrey from the hospital wing and then that's when Hailey and I will go and get Rose. That's the plan! See you at eleven. Don't lose or forget your notes." The Doctor said.  
Harry, Hermione, and Hailey gathered up their stuff and left the Doctor's classroom.  
The Doctor walked to the TARDIS and went to the med-bay. He was still working on some of the life-support meds. He put on his brainy specs and looked at the 'preparation of medicine' book he was using to prepare the medicine.  
He poured solution into a I.V bag and put some Xalta powder in the bag. Some salt, a pinch of sugar, and some crushed-up basil.  
That was seven out of fifteen. He continued to go to the pages that he had bookmarked and looked through the ingredients, occasionally having to go collect the ingredients at different planets.  
He finished the medicine at ten-past eight. He looked over at the stack of I.V bags that were next to a made-bed for Rose. He was amazed at how much time he had before the rescue.  
But he only hoped they were ready.


	24. Chapter 23: Action!

Chapter 23: Action!

Harry and Hermione got under the invisibly cloak and went for the Doctor's classroom. It was ten-thirty and he wanted the plan to take action at eleven. They crawled on their hands and knees since together, you could see their feet.

Their notes were stowed safely in their pockets in case of emergency. Although they didn't think they would need them, they had them just in case.  
One would look up to watch for stairs, and the other would guide. Harry's job was to watch for stairs and to watch out for teachers in their path. A nudge on the shoulder and then Harry and Hermione would go over to the closest wall to hide. Luckily, they haven't had to do that yet.

Until...

Professor Filtch came around a corner and tripped over Harry and Hermione. The cloak slid off of them and Harry grabbed it and ran with Hermione up to the Doctor's classroom. Filtch saw them run and chased after them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _In_ _the_ _Doctor's_ _classroom_

"Where are they? We were supposed to start at eleven!" Hailey said.  
"I don't know. Maybe they're fashionably late?" The Doctor responded.  
Hailey rolled her eyes. This was getting annoying.  
Suddenly, Harry and Hermione crashed into the room.  
"Sorry we're late! We ran into Filtch in the hallway. And... he's here now." Harry said.  
"Ah, Harry Potter... Hermione Granger... what are you doing out of bed, eh? Coming to Professor Smith for help, eh? Well, you can't do anything about it now. You're done for! I'm gonna get you expelled!" Filtch said.  
They all turned to the Doctor for assistance. He walked torward Filtch.  
"These kids are serving a late detention with me. They all have notes. Looks like you can't do anything about it." The Doctor said.  
Filtch left the room, defeated by the Time Lord. The Doctor looked at the three students standing in front of him.  
"Let's begin!" The Doctor said excitedly.  
He ran to the door and made sure nobody else was out by the stairs by his classroom. The Doctor motioned for Hermione to come out of the room and take her position. She had Harry put a jelly-leg hex on her and she fell down the stairs.  
Harry ran to the hospital wing. He burst through the doors and found Madame Pomfrey. "Hermione's hurt!" He said.  
"Potter? What are you doing out of bed?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
"That doesn't matter! Hermione's hurt! Come, please!"  
"Oh, alright. Take me to her." Madame Pomfrey said with a hesitant tone in her voice.  
Harry led the nurse to Hermione and when she wasn't looking gave the signal to the Doctor. Hailey went to the TARDIS and got the med-bay ready.  
The Doctor ran full-pelt down the hallway and found Rose's bed. He pulled his medicines for her out of his pockets and put her on them as he took her off life support. These medicines would heal her faster and she would only have to rest for a day after getting better.  
He carried her to his classroom, without Madame Pomfrey noticing. Hailey helped put Rose on the med-bay bed after getting Rose in the classroom and then the TARDIS.  
The Doctor poked his head out and got Harry's attention. He gave another signal and Harry gave the same to Hermione.  
"Oh! Madame Pomfrey, suddenly I feel much better! Thank you!" Hermione said.  
"It was just a Jelly-legs hex, but you're welcome. Now, about being out after bedtime..."

They didn't hear since they were both running to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: The Doctor saved Rose! You're welcome for not killing her. Okay, next chapter up soon!


	25. Chapter 24: Rest, my Doctor

Chapter 24: Rest, My Doctor.

 **A/N:** **The title sounds cliche,** **I** **know. But** **I** **thought the Doctor deserves** **a** **break after everything without any down time. So, here we go!**

Rose woke up.

Her vision was blurry, but she could see a busy Doctor standing over her. When her vision cleared, she saw his chocolate eyes looking at her.  
"Good morning, Rose. How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.  
"Like i've been spending my last few days with Lake Demons." She responded.  
"Well, let's fix that, shall we? You hungry?"  
"Starving." She responded.  
"I'll be back then."  
About twenty minutes later, the Doctor showed up with a sandwich and crisps with water for Rose. She took them and tucked in. But the Doctor's stomach liked the smell of the food and growled.  
Rose giggled and set her food down for a minute.  
"Hungry much?" Rose asked.  
"I guess. I've been stressed out with saving you and I guess I forgot to eat." The Doctor responded.  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"About four days ago."  
"Doctor! Go and eat something! Don't worry about me!"  
"But..."  
"But nothing! Go eat!"  
The Doctor left, beaten by his injured companion. But he had to admit, he was very hungry.  
He got himself something and went back to Rose.  
"So,what did I miss?" Rose said with a mouthful of sandwich.  
"You're in for a story. But if you really want to know..."  
The Doctor told Rose everything. But he was worried about telling her that Madame Pomfrey wanted to kill her. He didn't think that would end well.  
After he told her, Rose fell asleep, but not before telling the Doctor to do the same. He put up a fight, but he, in the end, was neglecting his own personal needs and so he went to sleep in the end.  
Harry came into the classroom and went into the TARDIS. He found the med-bay and saw Rose sleeping. He turned, and saw his teacher sleeping on a chair on a wall opposite Rose's bed.  
 _Rest_ , _Doctor._ _You_ _deserve_ _it._ Harry thought.

A/N: We're almost there! One more chapter! I hope you all had a good thanksgiving if you're from America, and I hope you all had a good week!


	26. Chapter 25: Doomsday

Chapter 25: Doomsday

The Hogwarts school year was coming to a close.  
The Lake Demons were gone forever (hopefully), but one last question remains...  
Is Voldemort still alive?  
This question may never be answered by anybody. But we all know one thing...

The Doctor and Rose continued on.

After a tearful final class, they all said goodbye to their beloved teachers and enjoyed the closing banquet. But the Doctor and Rose weren't there...

"ROSE!"  
"AHHH!"

The end for the Doctor and Rose Tyler.  
And the beginning of the Doctor and Donna.  
Oh, and Martha.

A/N: That was the final chapter! Wow, this story was very successful on my end and I would like to thank everyone who was loyal to this story, who followed me and the story! Thanks to all who commented and gave me recommendations and help writing the story! I'm not sure what's next, but whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it! Oh, and, I'm planning on a sequel at some point, but I'm not sure when. Well, till the next story!


End file.
